T is for Tok'ra
by Roeskva
Summary: The Tok'ra learn that Ra is dead - killed by the Tau'ri. Written for 'Episode Alphabet Soup' on Livejournal. I claimed "Stargate: the Movie" and T for Tok'ra. Characters: Yosuuf Garshaw, Saroosh Selmak, Cordesh, Rosha Jolinar, Martouf Lantash, Ren'al, Delek, Aldwin, others


Title: T is for Tok'ra  
Category: Drama  
Summary: The Tok'ra learn that Ra is dead - killed by the Tau'ri.  
Characters: Yosuuf|Garshaw, Saroosh|Selmak, Cordesh, Rosha|Jolinar, Martouf|Lantash, Ren'al, Delek, Aldwin, others  
Rating: PG  
Notes: Minor mention of canon relationship (Rosha|Jolinar/Martouf|Lantash)  
Notes 2: Written for 'Episode Alphabet Soup'. I claimed "Stargate: the Movie" and T for Tok'ra.

* * *

Garshaw looked up as Martouf entered her office. "What is it, Martouf?"

"We just got a message from our operative at Ra's court."

Garshaw sat up straighter. "That is _highly_ irregular!" She frowned at the young man.

Martouf nodded. "She felt the risk of detection was small compared to the potential importance of the information. Ra is overdue from his most recent trip to Abydos."

"Overdue? He has probably just decided to spend some time on a pleasure planet on the way back!"

Yosuuf made a mental snort at Garshaw's comment, tending to agree with her symbiote. However, the operative in question was Jolinar, and while she was certainly prone to unorthodox, even rash behaviour, she was also very experienced and too intelligent to make a dangerous decision without good reason. There might be more to this than just Ra taking off on a whim.

"Quite possible," Martouf admitted. "Were it not for the fact that he was to meet with Heru'ur, Cronus, and Bastet. He is more than a day late for that meeting, with no explanation. In fact, no one knows where he is. Apparently his guests are now... quite furious."

"I am not surprised!" Garshaw looked shocked. "Has Ra lost his mind! He risks _war_ with such behaviour. Even a Supreme System Lord cannot ignore his staunchest allies!" She listened to her host, who suggested something might have happened to Ra. "There is no word at all on Ra's whereabouts?"

"None." Martouf hesitated, then voiced what both he and Lantash were thinking. "Could something have happened to Ra? _Betrayal_, perhaps? An attack?"

"Surely no one would _dare_ do that - however much they would like to," Garshaw said, conviction in her voice. "His allies are too strong, and I also doubt even _Sokar_ would want to risk the chaos that would result, should Ra be killed."

"Of course." Martouf nodded, then turned to leave.

"Wait." Garshaw thought about it for a moment. "Inform the other members of the Council that I wish to meet with them."

Martouf inclined his head. "Yes, Master Garshaw." He hurried off to carry out her orders.

* * *

The Council acted unusually fast, deciding to risk contacting Tok'ra operatives undercover at various courts and asking them for any updates on Ra's whereabouts, which rumours circulated at the courts, and the general reaction to Ra's disappearance.

An attempt was made to send someone through the Stargate to Abydos, but the Stargate failed to engage. This was very suspicious, but it could mean anything from an unrelated malfunction - unlikely as that was - all the way up to the entire planet being completely gone.

Unfortunately, the only other option was to send an operative there in a teltac, and the nearest place to Abydos where the Tok'ra had a teltac, was almost a week away. Nevertheless, Aldwin was sent to investigate.

Reports began to trickle in from the operatives, but no one knew where Ra was.

As knowledge of the fact that Ra was missing spread across the Galaxy, the tension at the Goa'uld courts rose quickly. Already the Tok'ra operatives could report on several smaller skirmishes that had broken out along the borders of the various System Lords domains.

Then came a rumour that a ship that had been near Abydos at the time Ra went missing, had detected an explosion. While this _was_ only a rumour, it only increased the already high tension.

* * *

"Lord Mehit." The servant bowed deeply.

"Yes?" Jolinar gazed up from the reports she was reading, and looked arrogantly at the man before her. "Speak."

"A trader who was near Abydos at the time of Ra's dis... at the time when Ra _chose_ to disappear, wishes to talk to you, my Lord." The servant gave her a nervous look. "He claims to have important information."

Jolinar raised her eyebrow at the man's near blasphemous statement. She liked him, but she could not openly permit slaves to think that a god could disappear against his wishes. She considered briefly whether she would have punish him, but listened to Rosha and let it slide. The man was terrified enough as it was.

"Send him in." Jolinar returned to perusing the documents she had looked at when the servant entered.

She was reading reports about sightings of Ra from all over the empire. There was little worthy material in them. Nothing credible.

"Uh..." The servant nervously shifted from one foot to another.

"Why are you still here?" Jolinar demanded.

"Ra's queens..."

"What about them?" Jolinar unhappily thought about the three empty-brained, self-possessed harpies. They had been making her life hell the last week, but it was probably understandable that they were _worried_ about Ra. Or rather their own position, should Ra no longer live. Jolinar did not for a second think they held any sort of warm feelings for the pompous idiot.

Some Goa'uld queens were System Lords in their own right, some lent their services to whomever paid the most, and others preferred to align themselves with a powerful Goa'uld.

Ra's current queens were lazy and did not seem interested in anything but luxury, and an easy life. Ra had given them that, requiring only Goa'uld larvae in return. With three queens they did not even have to spawn very often, so it was no wonder they were happy.

"They..." he swallowed. "They demand an update on Ra."

Jolinar sighed. "Inform them that I will talk to them as soon as I have met with the trader."

"Yes, my Lord." With a relieved expression, he fled the room.

* * *

"Travik?" Jolinar asked, quickly masking her surprise.

"Yes, my Lord Mehit. That is my name. Perhaps my reputation has reached your ears?" The handsome, youngish looking man gave her an impudent smile.

Jolinar considered what to say, then made the decision it was better he did not know her real identity. Yes, they might have been friends - or more - a couple thousand years ago, but now she was Tok'ra and he was still a Goa'uld, albeit a very non-traditional one, who talked to his host.

Revealing her identity would only lead Travik to endless seduction attempts, unless he had changed, and Jolinar doubted that. No matter how handsome Travik's host was, she did not want that kind of attention from him. She loved her mates, Lantash and Martouf, and she would never betray them.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Travik with a bored expression. "I believe I may have heard your name in passing... somewhere."

"I see." Travik frowned, looking both unhappy and slightly suspicious.

Jolinar sighed inaudibly. Travik was intelligent, she would have to remember that. "I was told you have information about Ra?"

"Perhaps. I thought we should discuss the _price_ of this information first?"

"The _price_? Ra is missing, and you are trying to _barter_ for information about your Supreme master? With _me_, the one he put in charge while he is absent?"

Travik snorted. "I am an independent trader, and _have_ no master. As for you... are you really in charge of anything but Ra's palace? A glorified housekeeper? For someone who may be _dead_." He looked at his nails, and pretended to remove something from under one of them.

"_Insolence_!" Jolinar rose from her rather opulent chair, and took a step towards him. She calmed herself. "Why did you come here, if you think so little of me and my master?"

Travik smiled, pleased. "Ah, that is the question, is it not? The answer is simple. I am a trader, and I have something to sell. Something I believe you want and that you can buy from no one else."

Jolinar had to admit he was fearless. Most Goa'uld would not dare speak like this to someone Ra had put in charge of _anything_. She had not thought Travik would either, and suspected that meant Ra was dead, and that Travik had proof.

She nodded. "By all means. Let us discuss the price. I assume weapons grade naquadah will be acceptable?"

"It will." He smirked. "I hear Ra recently acquired a planet with large naquadah deposits."

Jolinar sighed. She had a feeling it would be a long discussion. Well, at least it meant more time before she had to talk to Ra's queens.

* * *

Travik had just left, and Jolinar returned to her own chambers, to read through the data logs from Travik's ship. He claimed to have detected an explosion around Abydos, that he further claimed proved Ra was dead.

If he was correct, this was the news of the century. Or maybe even the millennium.

Rosha and Jolinar were equally apprehensive as they loaded the data crystal into their computer, and sat down to read.

When they had finished going over the information, they looked at it once again, before Jolinar finally leaned back in the chair as they considered the intel.

Jolinar's first reaction was numbness, then elation, then concern. Rosha's feelings mirrored her symbiote's on the matter, but she felt less concern for what would happen now, than Jolinar did.

Ra was almost certainly dead! No, he _was_ dead, there was no doubt. The Supreme System Lord, symbol of the evil Goa'uld empire, was dead! _That_ was cause for celebration, Rosha pointed out.

Jolinar agreed, but could not stop worrying about the coming wars, and the possibility of a new, _worse_, Supreme System Lord. Sokar had, after all, once held Ra's position.

Regardless, the data logs were clear, and their validity was also not in question. Travik's ship had been close enough to Abydos to get a reading of a ship that lifted off from it. That ship could only be Ra's yacht. Nothing else matched the specifics.

Then that ship had exploded. The scanners had picked up that as well. From the readings, the explosive device was probably some sort of fission device.

That was puzzling. _No_ one used that kind of weapon - at least no one civilized. Not only was it a primitive weapon, but the pollution from the fallout made it undesirable. Who would want to pollute that which you had just won in battle? Unless that was the purpose, of course, but then better ways existed.

Jolinar and Rosha debated it for a short time, but reached no agreement on who could possibly have been behind the attack. Particularly since Travik had detected no other ship in orbit or nearby, so whomever it was who had killed Ra, must have come through the Stargate.

Giving up on pondering a problem that they had too little information to solve, Jolinar quickly put together a message to the Tok'ra, containing a copy of the relevant intel. She then coded the transmission to be sent next time there was another outgoing message, which would be used to mask her secret transmission.

With a deep sigh she left the room to go and talk to Ra's queens - and inform them their husband was dead. They would not be pleased. Most likely they would panic, and immediately start trying to decide which other Goa'uld they should align themselves with.

Jolinar could not deny feeling a certain pleasure at the thought of their panic.

* * *

"Aldwin, what do you have to report?" Selmak asked, as soon as the other Tok'ra entered the room.

He looked briefly at the assembled Council members. "As ordered, I travelled to Abydos. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary when I arrived, but when I scanned the planet and the atmosphere around it, I detected something. There were debris consistent with the remains of a large ship, as well as traces of radiation. I showed the data to the scientists, and they believe some sort of fission bomb has exploded."

"Are you saying that Ra is... _dead_?" Garshaw asked, shock in her voice.

"I landed on the planet and talked to our contact. He did indeed confirm that Ra's ship had exploded. With Ra on it."

Everyone in the room was quiet for several moments, before anyone said anything.

Then one of the Council members, Sirla, spoke up. "So Ra is dead. We never _really_ thought that would happen, however much we wished for it."

"He is not the first Supreme System Lord. He is unlikely to be the last," Selmak remarked.

"Very true, and it would also be prudent to get confirmation from another source. Not that we do not trust your contact, Aldwin, but he _is_ just an Abydonian. A human from a world enslaved by Ra for generations. He may not fully have understood what he saw," Delek insisted.

"I concur," Ren'al said.

"I do not share your low opinion of humans, even though I do realize the inhabitants of many worlds are lacking in education and that this means they are sometimes easy to mislead." Selmak looked up as someone appeared in the doorway to the room. "What is it, Martouf?"

"An important message. From Jolinar." He held out a data crystal.

Garshaw, who was closest to him, took it. "You may leave."

Martouf nodded and left.

Garshaw plugged the crystal into a small computer unit and quickly read over the information.

"What news?" Selmak asked.

"The confirmation we wanted. A trader witnessed the explosion of Ra's ship," Garshaw told them.

"Then it is true. Ra _is_ dead," Delek said, a look of disbelief on his face.

"Yes, it is," Garshaw confirmed.

"It is almost unbelieveable. A dream come true!" Sirla said, smiling.

"We should not assume that everything will change, just because Ra is dead. The Goa'uld way of life is rooted securely among the System Lords, unfortunately," Selmak reminded them. "Much will stay exactly the same."

As the Council continued discussing, Aldwin wondered if they had forgotten about him, since they had clearly started debating instead of listening to the rest of what he had to say. He considered if he should leave, as non Council members were normally not permitted during the Council's deliberations.

His symbiote suggested he wait, though - unless it became _too_ boring. Agreeing with him, Aldwin tuned out the droning voices and instead thought about the chess game he was playing with Martouf. It had been interrupted when he had been sent on the mission to Abydos, and he was looking forward to continuing it.

Garshaw nodded. "Agreed."

"Though surely there will be _some_ changes," Sirla said, hopeful.

"Yes. Chaos. Violence. _War_," Garshaw insisted.

Ren'al nodded. "The other System Lords will try to take as much of Ra's domain as they dare. Of course, Heru'ur will attempt to claim his father's territory as his own, but the question is whether or not Ra's allies will support him."

"Some may, but many will see this as their chance. Alliances will be broken, and new ones forged. Armies will clash. Jaffa will die. _Countless_ of humans will suffer and die, as their planets are attacked, forgotten, or get new masters," Garshaw said.

"Yes. We _all_ know this, Garshaw. There is no reason to repeat it," Selmak observed tiredly. "She turned to Aldwin. "Let us focus on something more important. Who killed Ra? Is it even known?"

"Of course. Which System Lord was it? Not Sokar again, trying to regain his position, I hope?" Cordesh asked.

"That is the strange thing..." Aldwin hesitated for a moment. "It was no System Lord. It was _humans_. Not Abydonians, but some who had travelled there - from a world, the name of which is veiled in legend. The _Tau'ri_!"

"What?" Garshaw stared at him. "The _Tauri_?"

"_Impossible_!" Ren'al insisted.

"Surely, it is a dream the Abydonians have come up with! A _fairy_ tale!" Cordesh said.

Aldwin shook his head. "No, it is the truth. I hid and saw one of them, one who had remained behind with an Abydonian wife. He is clearly from a more advanced culture - he wears glasses, and knows how to read and write. Apparently he came through the chaapa'ai with a group of soldiers. They were... explorers, and they brought many things that seemed strange to the Abydonians. Including, clearly, an explosive device with fissionable material."

"Impressive, if true!" Garshaw looked shocked. "The Tau'ri must have advanced greatly in the time they have been free."

"Perhaps it is time we visit their world again?" Selmak suggested. "To my knowledge, no Tok'ra has been there since Egeria last visited, and that was perhaps 800 years ago."

"What for? This bomb is no proof they have anything to offer! There are other, more advanced human civilizations," Cordesh said. "Why would we waste any time on the Tau'ri?"

"We do not _know_ what they have to offer! Besides, we need to know if they will be a force we must reckon with. If they start killing Goa'uld indiscriminable, they will quickly cause chaos in the Galaxy. Not to mention the fact that they may mistake our operatives as Goa'uld. Do you care about _that_?" Selmak asked.

"Perhaps... perhaps it _is_ worth sending someone to check on their progress," Cordesh admitted.

The other members of the Council nodded.

"It certainly is. However, we may have to postpone sending anyone there until an operative becomes available. Right now we will need all we have, to keep an eye on the fallout of Ra's death," Garshaw decided.

"You are correct. _That_ must be our first priority," Delek said.

Indeed," Selmak agreed, sighing. "We should take a break while a list of operatives is compiled, and then reconvene to decide on the most optimal placement of those agents currently available, as well as which ones will need to be moved."

"Now you mention it," Garshaw looked at the message from Jolinar. "We will need to recall Jolinar. She notes that Ra's court and Ra's allies will scatter, and that she feels her position puts her in grave danger, were she to stay."

"The infighting has begun, then. By all means, recall her. We shall have to give some thought to where best to place her next," Cordesh said.

"She may wish for some time here in the tunnels first. She has been gone for more than two years, and as you probably remember, she requested shorter missions when she and Lantash became mates," Selmak reminded them.

"We will try to accommodate that, but it may not be possible. Not under circumstances such as this," Garshaw said. "For now, the meeting is adjourned. We shall meet again tomorrow morning, and look at the list of operatives."

"Excuse me, Garshaw," Aldwin spoke up. "Which parts of the information discussed here may be shared?"

"You are asking if you can tell your friends that Ra is dead?" Garshaw asked.

"Yes. It is the only thing talked about in the tunnels right now. Everyone wants to know if the Supreme System Lord is dead or not - and if he is dead, who killed him," Aldwin said.

Garshaw looked to Selmak, who nodded. "Given the importance of the information, it would not make sense to _attempt_ to keep it secret. You may share it with everyone."

* * *

"So Ra truly is dead? It is almost unthinkable," Martouf said, as he sat down on the sofa beside Korra. They were in Aldwin's quarters, discussing the shocking news.

"He is," Aldwin confirmed, placing some cups and a teapot on the table. He then sat down beside his friends. .

"Not only is he dead... he was killed by the _Tau'ri... that _is almost as fantastic," Korra observed.

"Yes." Aldwin nodded. "It is truly unbelievable."

"Will someone be sent to learn more of the Tau'ri, and what they have become?" Martouf asked, pouring some tea into his cup. He held the teapot questioningly towards the others.

"I do not know," Aldwin said, nodding at Martouf. "Probably... at some point."

Martouf poured tea in Aldwin's cup as well, then looked to Korra, who shook his head. He put the teapot down and dipped his head, giving Lantash control.

"It would be foolish not to learn all that we can about them, and quickly!" Lantash exclaimed. "If they can kill Ra, they are a force to be reckoned with - and possibly a destabilizing one, if we do not help them to focus their strength!"

"You wish to _ally_ yourself with the humans of the Tau'ri?" Korra asked, surprised.

Lantash hesitated. "Perhaps... perhaps not. I do believe it would be sensible for us to have some sort of contact, and perhaps a treaty, with any race reaching the point where they can affect the order of the Galaxy."

"I do not disagree with you logic, but how do we ensure our safety? Our very existence? Which _must_ remain secret to the majority of the Galaxy! Not to mention that we do not know how they would react to us," Korra said.

"Surely some way could be found!" Lantash insisted.

Korra sighed. "It may not matter. I doubt the Council will agree with you, and in any case they will not move quickly."

"No." Lantash scowled. "_Fools_. All of them!"

"Be that as it may," Aldwin said, soothingly. "Our operatives will keep a watchful eye on these Tau'ri, of that I am sure. Should more be seen of them, and should they again interfere, I am certain the Council will reconsider. Right now there are more important things to focus on."

"Ra's domain, yes." Korra leaned back against the cushion. "There will be many wars fought over it. The map of the Galaxy will change greatly in the years to come."

"That is correct. Still, all things considered, I would say Ra's death is worth it. We should celebrate," Lantash insisted. "Our name are not the 'Tok'ra' for nothing!"

Korra nodded slowly. "We should. Ra's death is something we have dreamed of for a very long time, and even if another should take his place eventually, then few are as gruesome as he."

"The Council said that Jolinar would be recalled. Perhaps we could have a celebration when she is back?" Aldwin suggested. "Forgive me, Lantash, for not telling you earlier, but I had completely forgotten among all else."

Lantash smiled. "That is good news indeed! Yes, we will have the real celebration when Jolinar is back." He got up. "I believe I have a bottle of terac shri in my quarters. Would you care for a glass of that now? To commemorate the occasion?"

"Yes, that sounds very nice," Aldwin said.

"Indeed. That sounds very good." Korra rose too. "I have some chocolates from Ix'thul, I believe those will taste good with the terac shri."

"Are you having a party?"

They all looked up to see Jalen sticking her head into the room. Behind her stood Malek and Ocker.

Lantash laughed. "Not quite - but a small commemorative occasion, perhaps. Would you care to join us?"

"Of course!" Jalen grinned.

"We would." Ocker said, and Malek nodded.

"Then find somewhere to sit. I'll be back with a bottle of terac shri in a moment," Lantash said, as he left the room.

When he returned, several more Tok'ra had joined them, and the decision was quickly made to take the 'commemorative occasion' to the recreation room. Once there, it did not take long before most of the Tok'ra currently on base had heard of the impromptu gathering, and had joined in.

After all, Ra was dead, and was that not reason enough to celebrate?


End file.
